Solteroscalientespuntocom
by Inuka7
Summary: Apuntarse a una web de citas parece el último recurso para esquivar la perpetua soltería y una caída en picado a las profundidades de la desesperación pero... ¿No es acaso una locura enamorarse de un completo desconocido? Eso pensó Hinata Hyoga mientras, guiando el puntero, pinchó en la página de marras con la que sus amigas llevaban dándole el coñazo desde el mes anterior.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Solterosardientespuntocom<strong>

Gemidos ahogados y risitas nerviosas sonaron a su alrededor cuando Hinata se armó de valor y guiando el puntero pinchó en la página de marras con la que sus amigas llevaban dándole el coñazo desde el mes anterior.

En seguida cientos de fotos de atractivos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes llenaron la pantalla e hicieron las delicias de las chicas que, en seguida, se apretujaron contra el ordenador de Hinata y empezaron a llenarlo de las huellas de sus dedos cada vez que señalaban a alguno de aquellos adonis.

- ¡Dios santo! ¿No me digas que no son perfectos, Hina-chan?- exclamó su amiga Ino mientras le escurría un hilillo de baba por la comisura.- ¡Son justo lo que necesitas!-.

Las mismas palabras había pronunciado la rubia un mes atrás, cuando llegó muy alterada a su quedada mensual.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Tenten y Temari eran amigas. Muy buenas amigas habría que decir aunque en esos instantes Hinata no lo tenía muy claro.

Las cuatro primeras se conocían desde la infancia y se llevaban muy bien. Hinata y Matsuri eran siempre las mediadoras entre las competidoras Ino y Sakura que se querían tanto como se odiaban. Las dos eran muy guapas. Ino con su larga melena rubia, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo de infarto y Sakura, de un llamativo pelo rosa, ojos verde brillante y un tipo también francamente envidiable. La primera llevaba casada, tras años de novios de fin de semana y desfase absoluto, cerca de dos años con Sai a quien había conocido en el trabajo. Al principio Ino no había reparado en él puesto que lo consideraba un poco rarito pero finalmente habían acabado por agradarle sus peculiaridades. No mucho después de la boda de Ino el primo de Hinata, Neji, se comprometió con Tenten y decidieron asentar su residencia en Japón tras unos cuantos años en el extranjero, dónde la había conocido. Así la chica, de una tranquila y dulce belleza, se integró en su grupo de amigas. Matsuri en ese momento salía con Gaara, un chico al que había conocido en la universidad y había hecho muy buenas migas con su hermana mayor, Temari. Esta también estaba casada ya, con un chico llamado Shikamaru. Y aunque Temari no paraba de quejarse que era un vago y un aburrido todas sabían que lo quería con locura. Por último Sakura, tras años de arriba y abajo de te quiero y te odio, acababa de comprometerse con Sasuke Uchiha, al que las primeras conocían bien pues también había sido compañero suyo en la escuela.

Este panorama nos dejaba como única soltera del grupo a la pequeña Hinata que ahora mismo maldecía su larga lengua.

No todas vivían en Tokio, si bien cerca, pero no siempre les resultaba fácil verse a menudo, así que acordaban quedar como mínimo una vez al mes.

Y en una de esas quedadas, tras el anuncio de Sakura de su compromiso, Hinata no pudo evitar suspirar y lamentarse de que presentía que acudiría soltera a otra boda más.

Aunque todas se rieron y le dijeron que no se preocupase tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de que la perversa cabecita de Ino maquinaría algún plan. Y aquella infame tarde del mes anterior sucedió.

-¡Esto es justo lo que necesitas, Hina!- gritó entusiasmada en cuanto entró por la puerta del apartamento de Matsuri, dónde habían quedado esa vez, portando una revista en sus manos.

- Hola cerda, nosotras también nos alegramos de verte.- respondió Sakura sarcásticamente en tanto que la rubia le hacía un gesto obsceno con el dedo y se giraba hacia la nombrada que la miraba con gesto de susto.

- He encontrado la solución a tus problemas, mira.- dijo tendiéndole la revista.

No hicieron falta más que unos segundos para que el rostro de Hinata se pusiese del color de un tomate maduro y mirase a su amiga horrorizada.

- Supongo que es una broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó desconfiada.

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó la rubia enfadada.- Vamos, leed. Y luego decidme si no he dado en el clavo.- se jactó. Temari tomó la revista y comenzó a leer.

- Solteros ardientes punto com. La solución para las largas noches… ¿Noches de soledad?- Temari miró confusa a Ino.- Ino… ¿Pretendes que Hinata contrate a un gigoló?- preguntó mirándola como si estuviese loca en tanto que la expresión de las demás era muy parecida.

- No, no…- Ino suspiró con fastidio.- Ya os lo leo yo.- dijo quitándole la revista y comenzando a leer.

**Solteros ardientes punto com.**

**La solución para largas noches de soledad.**

_Pero que nadie se confunda. Porque esta página no garantiza noches de lujuria ni, mucho menos, tener que pagar por ellas. Solteros ardientes es una web que recopila los más hermosos rostros (y cuerpos) de todo Japón en exclusiva para aquellas señoritas (y señoritos, consultar filtros) que deseen pasar una agradable tarde, velada, paseo etc etc con un atractivo y educado caballero. ¿En que se distingue esta página de las demás? En su exclusividad. No es una simple página de contactos dónde puedes chatear con cientos de hombres o mujeres a la vez. En la página inicial nos encontraremos con multitud de fotos de guapos jóvenes que puede encontrarse en rojo o verde. Si está en rojo significa que el elegido se encuentra ocupado actualmente y es imposible, de cualquier forma, contactar con él. Si está en verde… ¡Vía libre! Pero otra de las peculiaridades de esta página es que el envío de mensajes resulta limitado puesto que, a pesar de ser una web, propugna el encuentro físico. Si después de los cien mensajes permitidos no habéis decidido si queréis quedar o no el envío queda suspendido y, si queréis volver a comunicaros, deberéis haceros una nueva cuenta. Y ojo con eso, porque sabed que el precio de la cuenta (no todo podía ser perfecto) es de 13.798 yenes* mensuales. Un poco caro, sí. Pero una servidora os puede asegurar que merece la pena. Y recordad que la exclusividad es también por vuestra parte. Sólo podéis escoger a un chico por mes. Una vez que hayáis seleccionado deberéis esperar hasta renovar el pago para poder, en el caso de que el chico no os haya gustado, ir a por otro. Aunque también podéis hacer como yo y pagar varias cuentas. Sale caro, pero tendréis múltiples bellezones para cada mes. Un saludo a todas amigas._

_ Karin UUU_

- Sigo sin verlo.- sentenció Matsuri después de que Ino terminase de leer el artículo.

- Además… Casi 14.000 yenes al mes me parece una estafa.- añadió Tenten.

- Es un poco caro - reconoció Ino.- pero he estado investigando y al parecer tiene mucho éxito. Los chicos que se apuntan ahí también tienen que pagar, aunque sólo si la página los acepta primero, así que son bastante selectivos. Y un chico que pague esa fortuna es porque está interesado en algo serio.- afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras.

- Pe-pero… No quiero poner mi foto en ese sitio…- murmuró Hinata en tanto que Ino la miraba pícara.

- ¡Ahá! Ya te lo estás pensando… Pero tranquila. El sitio se llama "solteros" solo ellos exhiben sus fotos. Tú eres completamente anónima.- explicó.

- ¿Pero entonces la eligen sin saber como es?- preguntó Sakura.- No le veo mucho sentido. Porque además solo tienen cien mensajes. Si no sabe como es físicamente y tampoco puede conocerla mucho hablando… ¿Cómo se va a arriesgar?-.

- Ahí está la gracia del asunto.- replicó Ino.- Es una página que no quiere que el físico sea lo más importante pero a la vez que no se pierda la magia de conocerse en persona. Imagínate que estás chateando con alguien y te dice que le encanta un grupo de música. Tú no tienes idea de quienes son pero por no quedar mal lo buscas en Internet en menos de dos segundos y te las das de guay.- argumentó haciendo callar a las demás. Ahí había dado en el clavo.- Eso también es engañar, aunque parezca mínimo. Esta página pretende evitar ese tipo de cosas pero ayudar a dar el primer paso de proponer a alguien una cita. Y para nosotras es de lo mejor ¡porque sí podemos elegir si está bien bueno!- exclamó riendo y haciendo reír a las demás.

- Bueno… Visto así…- comenzó Temari.- No veo porqué no probar. Un mes. Con uno que te guste y tenga un buen perfil. Y si no te gusta… Pues lo dejamos ahí. Tampoco es plan de arruinarse.- rió.

- No… No creo que sea buena idea.- musitó Hinata débilmente. Pero la maldita Ino acabó por convencerlas a todas despejando cada una de sus dudas. Estaba claro que antes de traerles la revista se había informado concienzudamente.

Y eso las llevaba hasta el día actual. Dónde, ya dada de alta y con el cargo de -13.798 yenes brillando en rojo en su cuenta, se disponía a elegir a uno de aquellas bellezas mientras sus amigas hacían apuestas de si acabaría llevando al elegido a la boda de Sakura que sería en menos de dos semanas.

-¡Este es muy guapo, Hinata-chan!- exclamó Matsuri pegando el dedo, una vez más, a la pantalla. Señalaba a un castaño de ojos marrones que abrazaba a un enorme perro. Podría haberla convencido si no fuese porque, además, salía sin camiseta en la foto.

- No.- respondió firme la chica.- No quiero salir con alguien que se exhibe tan alegremente.

Todas rodaron los ojos para después cruzar miradas de angustia. Aunque habían dado el visto bueno a la idea de Ino no contaban que Hinata saliese de ahí con pareja. Simplemente querían que escogiese un chico guapo para salir a divertirse un par de veces. Y, por más que dijese la página, pasar unas noches de desenfreno. Aunque se tirasen el pisto de ser una página seria, en su fuero interno todas estaban convencidas de que los que se anunciasen ahí tenían que tener algún catastrófico defecto. Nadie tan guapo se apuntaría a una página así. Eso o las fotos eran falsas. O tenían un grave problema de timidez como Hinata. No sabían que, pero algún fallo habría. Seguro. Por eso no entendían que Hinata llevase cerca de dos horas revisando los perfiles y prestando más atención a lo que decían de ellos que a su físico. Pero Hinata era así. Incluso aunque aquello no pasase de una cita (la cual sería la más cara de la historia) quería pasarla con un chico decente.

- Este.- sentenció mucho rato después la chica, cuando ya todas la habían dejado abandonada con su portátil y se habían dedicado a charlar.

- Naruto Uzumaki.- leyó Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño. El nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba haber visto nunca a ese chico. Un joven rubio como el sol, de piel tostada y brillantes ojos azules.

- Es guapo…-comenzó Ino.- Pero no preferirías alguien un poco más… ¿picante?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Es verdad.- coincidió Temari.- Parece un poco infantil.-

- Me gusta lo que dice de sí mismo.- explicó Hinata.- Casi todos se ponen por las nubes. Pero él parece muy sincero.- añadió mientras les tendía el ordenador para que leyesen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una breve presentación<strong>_

"_¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Tengo 28 años y me gusta el ramen. Actualmente vivo en Estados Unidos pero soy japonés. Voy a pasar unas semanas en Japón y no conozco a mucha gente así que por eso me he apuntado aquí. Mmmm… ¿He dicho que me gusta el ramen?_

_**¿Cómo eres?**_

_Diría que soy una persona abierta y extrovertida. Mis amigos dicen que soy un poco tonto, pero eso es porque me tienen envidia dattebayó. _

_**¿Qué buscas?**_

_Pues… Una chica simpática. ¡Que le guste el ramen! O que no le importe que coma mucho… Alguien que tenga ganas de tener un nuevo amigo. ^^_

* * *

><p>-Hinata…- comenzó Ino con un tic en el ojo.- ¡Le has elegido porque es un pánfilo!- exclamó furibunda.<p>

- A mi me parece divertido.- respondió la aludida con una sonrisita.

- Eso es jugar sucio, Hina-chan.- dijo Matsuri haciendo un puchero.- Este chico sólo habla de amistad.- se quejó.

- Es que yo tampoco quiero nada más.- sentenció para añadir antes de que nadie pudiese replicarle.- Al menos no nada más con alguien de una web de citas. Que es lo que sigue siendo por mucho que Ino diga-.

- Y también porque sólo va a estar en Japón unos días ¿verdad?- apuntó Tenten astutamente haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase al haber sido descubierta.

- Bueno, bueno…- dijo Sakura.- Al menos se ha decidido por uno. Yo pensé que iba a ser dinero perdido. Pues ¿a qué esperas? Elígele y comienza a hablarle.- ordenó divertida.

- Vale. Voy, voy.

* * *

><p>Su amigo Sasuke tenía la gracia en el culo. Pero debía haberlo sabido. Sasuke no era una persona graciosa. Así que cuando le dijo que "tenía una sorpresa muy divertida para él" debería haber desconfiado en lugar de ponerse a dar palmas y no cesar de preguntarle que era lo que le había preparado.<p>

Y ahora, dos horas después de haber aterrizado en Japón y dejar las cosas en su pequeño apartamento, se encontraba con eso:

Solteroscalientespuntocom

Perfil activo: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Temeeeee!- exclamó furibundo en cuanto lo vio.- ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- preguntó con ira asesina recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras Sasuke, habitualmente inexpresivo, apenas podía incorporarse por la risa que lo mantenía doblado.

Había conocido a Sasuke durante la universidad y, a pesar de sus personalidades irreconciliables, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Sasuke había vuelto a Japón cuatro años atrás, al terminar los estudios, pero seguían en contacto. Y hacía unos meses le había telefoneado para decirle que se casaba y que esperaba verle en el enlace, a finales de verano. Así que tras llorarle y suplicarle a su padre que le diese unas merecidas vacaciones en la empresa Namikaze, Minato accedió a dejarle unas semanas libre no sin antes asegurarle que le doblaría el trabajo cuando volviese.

Y en cuanto llegaba se encontraba con que el cabrón de su amigo… ¡Le había apuntado sin su permiso en una web de citas!

- Por cierto, me debes 14.000 yenes dobe…- acertó a musitar el Uchiha.

- Si, cuenta con ellos.- respondió con sarcasmo el rubio.- ¿Me puedes explicar que es todo esto?- preguntó intentando calmarse pero todavía furibundo.

Un largo rato le llevó a Sasuke explicarle el funcionamiento de la página a Naruto y teniendo que protegerse de los ataques del rubio cada vez que ciertos detalles como el perfil que había escrito Sasuke para él o que no podía ver a la chica hasta que quedasen llegaban a sus oídos.

- Eres un capullo Sasuke.- acertó a decir Naruto cuando su "amigo" terminó de explicarle.

Un zumbido cortó la respuesta que Sasuke iba a darle. Provenía del ordenador. De la página de citas.

-¡Te han seleccionado!- exclamó Sasuke.- No puedo creer que haya alguna chica tan chiflada como para elegirte con ese perfil.- añadió malicioso mientras Naruto le daba un codazo y se quedaba pensativo.

Por una parte quería olvidar esa chorrada. Cerrar la web sin mirar y no abrirla nunca más. O ir a ajustes y cancelar la cuenta, aunque el teme perdiese dinero. "Que se joda" pensó Naruto. Pero, por otra parte, no podía negar que el gusanillo de la curiosidad le estaba picando y muy fuerte. Una parte de él quería saber quien sería la chica que, leyendo el desastroso perfil de Sasuke, le había elegido.

- Alguna desesperada.- dijo Sasuke como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.- Venga, déjalo. Ya me he reído bastante. Cierra esa tontería y vayámonos a tomar algo. Esta noche te presentaré a Sakura.- añadió para sorprenderse al ver como Naruto negaba con la cabeza.

- Estoy algo cansado por el vuelo. ¿Te importa que me acueste un rato y nos vemos directamente a la noche?- preguntó poniendo ojitos.

Y Sasuke, sintiéndose algo culpable por la jugarreta a su amigo, negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Pon la alarma dobe!- gritó ya cuando salía del apartamento. Pero eso no haría falta porque Naruto no planeaba dormir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró el rubio avanzó hacia el ordenador y se sentó. No sin cierto nudo apretándole en el estómago abrió el icono de chat que parpadeaba.

* * *

><p>NataYoga: Hola. Me llamo Hinata. He visto tú perfil y me has parecido muy divertido. ¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo?<p>

Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No sabía que saldría de ahí pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Hola, Hinata! Soy Naruto, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Jejeje. ¿Puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?

NataYoga: Emmm… Si tú me dejas que te llame Naruto-kun.

* * *

><p>El sonido del whatsapp hizo que Sakura apartase la vista del espejo dónde estaba arreglándose y agarrase el móvil. El mensaje era de Hinata.<p>

**Hina: ¡Me ha respondido Saku! ¡Y llevamos toda la tarde hablando! Parece mentira, pero cien mensajes se gastan en seguida. Me quedan 12.**

**Yo: ¡Me alegro! ¡Pero proponle de quedar ya! ¡Si se te acaban los mensajes no podrás hablar más con él!**

**Hina: Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me ha dicho que se tenía que marchar a una cena. Que mañana seguíamos hablando y nos pasábamos los números.**

**Yo: ¿Le vas a dar tu número? O_o**

**Hina: Mmm… Creo que si. Es muy simpático. Y guapo… Jjijiji.**

**Yo: Mira la que se quejaba de la idea de Ino…**

**Hina: No se si me vas a tomar por loca pero… ¡Me gusta mucho!**

**Yo: ¡LO CONOCES DE HACE UNAS HORAS!**

**Hina: Tú te enamoraste de Sasuke en cuanto le viste xP**

**Yo: Tenía doce años ¬¬**

**Hina: Jajajajajaja**

**Yo: Si, ríete **

**Hina: No estoy diciendo que esté enamorada. A lo mejor en persona no tan agradable. Y aún no se mucho de él. Pero me he sentido muy a gusto hablando con él. Pensaba que sería un manojo de nervios.**

**Yo: Yo también lo creía. Pero me alegro por ti =)**

**Hina: Ups! Perdona. Debes de estar ocupada arreglándote. No te entretengo más. ¡Pásalo bien!**

**Yo: Gracias Hina. Mañana nos contamos. Besooo**

**Hina: Besooo!**

* * *

><p>Sakura posó el móvil y regresó a su tarea de aplicarse el rimmel con una sonrisa. Así que a Hinata le había gustado el rubio ese. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto… ¿Por qué le sonaría tanto el nombre?<p>

El timbre sonó a las ocho en punto. Sasuke, como siempre, tan puntual.

- Hola.- dijo Sakura tiernamente al abrir la puerta.

- Estás preciosa.- contestó Sasuke a modo de saludo para después acercarse a ella y besarla profundamente.- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó.- Naruto nos espera abajo.- añadió.

- ¿Na…¡¿Naruto?!- preguntó con un grito Sakura. ¡Por eso le sonaba tanto! Pero no… No. No podía ser. Tenía que haber algún error…

- Si. Naruto Namikaze.- explicó Sasuke mirándola como si estuviese loca. Sakura suspiró aliviada. El apellido era distinto. El nombre de Naruto era raro pero no único. Aquello era sólo una extraña coincidencia.

Bajaban ya en el ascensor cuando a Sasuke se le acordó algo.

- Es el dobe.-

Y con eso Sakura ya no tenía duda alguna. Sasuke casi siempre llamaba a Naruto por su "insulto cariñoso" dobe. Y con esa palabra le llegaba a la mente la descripción del amigo de universidad de Sasuke. "Un rubio hiperactivo amante del ramen al que tuve la desgracia de conocer en la universidad" Y Sasuke había hecho sus estudios universitarios en los Estados Unidos.

"_Actualmente vivo en Estados Unidos pero soy japonés"._

Las palabras en la descripción de Naruto volvían una y otra vez a su mente. El apellido no coincidía, si. Pero no podía ser otro ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. En el portal de su edificio los esperaba un joven muy guapo, alto y rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo. Naruto Namikaze. Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

-¡Hola! Soy Naruto. El amigo de este teme con el que te vas a casar.- se presentó efusivamente.- ¡Encantado dattebayó!

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo: ¡LISTO! <strong>

**Y las intrigas para el siguiente son…**

**¿Descubrirá Sakura el secreto?**

**¿Llegarán a conocerse Hinata y Naruto? Si eso sucede… ¿En que circunstancias será?**

**¿Te puedes fiar de una web de citas con el nombre de solteros calientes?**

**Pronto (de verdad, pronto xD) el próximo capítulo.**

**-Capítulos estimados: 3-**

**Mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke se había reído de lo lindo y ella, a pesar del sobresalto inicial, también. Su futuro marido era un perverso y un amigo muy dudoso; porque apuntar al rubio en secreto a una página de citas era una jugarreta muy sucia. No obstante, ella iba a ser digna mujer del Uchiha.

Permaneció silenciosa en el coche camino al restaurante mientras cavilaba en el asunto. La conclusión inicial fue la más obvia. Que Naruto había decidido apuntarse en la web para hacer amistades, tal y como explicaba en su perfil. Y que había sido una graciosa coincidencia que fuese justo su amiga Hinata la que contactase con el amigo de Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron y Naruto fue un segundo al baño aprovechó para contárselo todo a Sasuke rápidamente. La otra sorpresa fue saber que había sido él quien había inscrito al rubio.

- Aunque mira que es falso…- añadió.- Me dijo que quería echarse a dormir un rato y, en lugar de eso, se puso a hablar con Hinata. Voy a darle una buena colleja cuando venga.- amenazó.

- No. Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor.- respondió Sakura esbozando la característica sonrisa perversa de Sasuke.- Hagamos como que no sabemos nada. La boda es en dos semanas. Intentaremos evitar que esos dos se conozcan realmente hasta el día de la boda. Va a ser muy divertido ver sus caras.- finalizó la chica con los ojos chispeantes.

- ¿Y si al final no quedan? ¿O se llevan mal?- preguntó Sasuke dudoso.

- Es imposible llevarse mal con Hina-chan. Y Naruto parece simpático. Lo único que hay que conseguir es que queden. Tú tienes que hacer que Naruto te cuente que al final si ha hablado con alguien de la página y que le animes a que quede con ella. Yo haré lo mismo con Hinata. Pero por lo que me ha contado creo que no tendremos que insistir mucho.- añadió alegre.

- Voy a tener que controlar con que clase de amigas te juntas.- dijo Sasuke desconcertando a Sakura.- Porque Hinata no puede ser una buena influencia si se ha fijado en el dobe.- añadió haciendo reír a su novia.- ¡Si escribí ese perfil con la intención de que se riesen de él no de que llamase su atención!-.

- Hinata es peculiar pero… No hay una chica mejor en el mundo.- dijo Sakura con ternura.

- Si, tú.- respondió Sasuke sonriendo levemente.

- Pero yo ya estoy pillada, Sasuke. Así que Naruto tendrá que conformarse con la segunda mejor.- dijo en tono jocoso.

- Bueno. Después de mi Naruto también es la segunda mejor persona que hay.- reconoció el Uchiha.

- Viniendo de ti eso es un gran cumplido.- respondió Sakura.

- Lo es. Puede que Naruto sea un dobe, pero es una gran persona y mi mejor amigo. Pongo la mano en el fuego porque Hinata no encontrará a nadie mejor.-.

- Y yo pongo la mía porque Naruto tampoco.- añadió la chica desafiante.

- Entonces no nos queda otra que intentar unir a ese par.- finalizó Sasuke justo cuando Naruto llegaba a la mesa.

- ¡Perdonad el retraso! Me he equivocado de baño y una señora ha empezado a golpearme y llamarme pervertido.- se quejó con una mueca en tanto que los otros dos se echaban a reír.

* * *

><p>El día había llegado. Cuando el cupo de mensajes llegó a su fin Hinata y Naruto habían intercambiado números y hablado un par de días. Aunque la chica le encantaba no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado al ver que su foto de whatsapp era una puesta sol. Se sintió tentado a pedirle que pusiese una suya pero al final decidió no hacerlo. No quería quedar como un superficial. Y si Hinata no era bonita… Pues no importaba. Había resultado ser muy dulce y simpática y eso era más que suficiente.<p>

Al final, tras varias presiones de Sasuke, había terminado por confesarle que si había hablado con una chica de la página.

- Aggg…- comenzó Naruto rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose.- ¡Estoy muy nervioso teme! ¡Y es por tú culpa!- se quejó acusándole con el dedo.

- ¿Mía?- preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad.- Yo te apunté a la página, si. Pero el que tomó la decisión de hablar con ella fuiste tú.- rebatió haciendo que el rubio se quedase sin réplica.- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? ¿No has dicho que era una chica muy agradable?- preguntó con malicia.

- Si. Lo es. Es muy simpática y ya se muchas cosas de ella. Le gustan las flores y cocinar, aunque dice que no se le da muy bien. Tiene una hermana pequeña y un primo que se ha casado el año pasado. Me dijo que entrenaba con él en artes marciales aunque aun está esperando a vencerle. Le gustan los perros y los gatos aunque más los primeros…-

-¡Para, para! Me ha quedado claro que sabes mucho de ella.- respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.- Lo que no me dices es que te preocupa.-

- No quiero sonar mal pero… ¿Y si es…?- comenzó Naruto dudoso, sin saber muy bien que palabra buscaba.

- ¿Fea?- preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa perversa haciendo que Naruto lo mirase con reproche.

- Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?- preguntó molesto para luego suspirar.- Supongo que ciertamente me preocupa un poco. Se que el físico no es lo más importante y, desde luego, no espero que sea una belleza andante o no se habría apuntado a esa página pero… Me da miedo que sea tan poco agraciada que pierda el interés nada más verla.- se quejó con aire fúnebre.

Sasuke se encontraba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reír. Estaba claro que Naruto era un idiota pero una gran persona. Conocía tanto a su amigo que sabía que esa preocupación, totalmente normal, le hacía sentirse como un miserable. No obstante, y aunque eso el rubio no lo sabía, estaba de suerte. Incluso Sasuke, difícilmente impresionable, había tenido que admitir cuando conoció a Hinata que era muy bonita. A él nunca podría atraerle una chica como ella, puesto que era demasiado tímida, recatada y dulce para su estilo. Él necesitaba a una chica como Sakura. Con carácter y respondona. Pero no podía negar que Hinata era una belleza. Hasta en eso el dobe de Naruto iba a tener suerte.

- ¿Dónde has quedado con ella?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- A las cinco en la fuente de la plaza. Le dije que era el único lugar al que sabía llegar.- explicó Naruto mientras comprobaba su reloj.- ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¿Me llevas?- preguntó haciendo ojitos a Sasuke. Este se negó. No podía arriesgarse a que Hinata le viese con Naruto y el plan se fuese a la porra.

- No puedo, Naruto. No me da tiempo.- respondió secamente y salió por patas antes de que su amigo intentase retenerlo.

- Maldito teme…- murmuró Naruto mientras agarraba las llaves y el móvil y salía disparado también.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú quédate tranquila, Hinata. Ya sabes que es guapo y simpático. No tienes porqué estar nerviosa."<em>

Las palabras de Ino resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras esperaba sentada en el bordillo de la fuente a Naruto. No obstante eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Efectivamente ella ya sabía como era él. Y precisamente porque le había gustado le había elegido. ¡Pero él no la había visto aún! ¿Y si le parecía fea, o demasiado bajita o demasiado pálida?

Sintiendo que se mareaba se puso en pie e inhalo despacio. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Comenzó a pasearse por la plaza inquieta. Eran las cinco y diez y Naruto aún no había llegado. ¿Y si le daba plantón?

- Bueno… Supongo que no puedo culparle.- habló Hinata para sí.- Yo vengo sobre seguro. Ya se que él es guapo y por lo que hemos hablado simpático y divertido. Y aunque creo que le agrado debe de pensar que soy horrorosa por apuntarme a una web dónde las chicas no enseñan su foto.-.

La chica suspiró mientras volvía a comprobar su reloj. Y doce. Decidió que esperaría un poco más. Hasta y cuarto. O puede que hasta y veinte. No. Mejor hasta y media. Naruto no era de allí. A lo mejor le costaba encontrar el sitio. Las cinco y cuarto, las cinco y veinte, las cinco y veinticinco, y veintiséis… Comenzaba a notar como las lágrimas querían asomar a sus ojos y se las limpió de un manotazo. Y veintisiete, y veintiocho… De pronto una figura rápida de pelo rubio como el sol pasó a su lado hasta llegar a la fuente dónde se puso a mirar de un lado a otro para después bajar la cabeza derrotado y sentarse con aspecto alicaído.

- Naruto…- susurró Hinata.

Se quedó quieta aprovechando que él no la había visto para contemplarle tranquilamente. Era aún más guapo que en la foto. También era alto y fuerte. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de arriba abajo. Y mientras intentaba recomponerse para poder ir tranquila a junto del sus miradas se cruzaron. Fue solo un instante. Mientras Naruto alargaba el cuello para mirar de nuevo por toda la plaza. Pero en seguida se rompió el contacto y el chico volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras se quedaba sentado mirando al suelo.

"_No le gusto, no le gusto"_ acertó a pensar Hinata. De pronto, sintiendo como le resbalaba una gota de sudor, recordó que él no sabía como era. Armándose de valor se acercó hasta el chico que seguía encogido sobre sí mismo.

- Ho-Hola… Naruto-kun.-

Una melodiosa voz le hizo levantar la cabeza mientras estaba maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber llegado tarde y perder la oportunidad de conocer a Hinata. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una hermosa chica que lo miraba sonriente. El corazón le dio un vuelo. ¿Era ella Hinata-chan? ¡Era preciosa!

- Hi… ¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó todavía incrédulo. La chica asintió mientras le miraba con dulzura. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse como el chico más afortunado del mundo. ¡Aquella chica no parecía humana! ¡Se asemejaba más a un ángel! Tenía el pelo de color negro azulado, liso y muy largo. Su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana. Era pálida y ahora estaba algo sonrojada. ¡Y sus ojos! Tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un peculiar color gris. Sentado como estaba los pechos de la chica quedaban justo a la altura de sus ojos y pudo comprobar, no sin sentirse como un pervertido, que tenía una generosa delantera. Era bajita pero bien proporcionada. Llevaba un vestido lila hasta la rodilla y sus bonitas piernas terminaban en unas bailarinas negras. - ¡Encantado de conocerte por fin dattebayo!- exclamó mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo.

Su primera cita se inició con Naruto pidiendo a gritos una ambulancia para la desmayada chica que tenía en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Después de aquello las cosas se desarrollaron viento en popa. Hinata no dejaba de hablarles a sus amigas de Naruto y lo fantástico que era mientras todas se reían disimuladamente, sabedoras ya, de la trampa de Sasuke y Sakura.<p>

Otro tanto le sucedía a Sasuke, que se moría de ganas de callar a Naruto de una vez diciéndole que conocía de sobra a Hinata y que no hacía falta que se la siguiese describiendo. Pero por el bien de la broma callaba y aguantaba.

* * *

><p>Muy listos fueron Sakura y Sasuke cuando, con tiempo, avisaron a Hinata y Naruto (por separado, claro está) de que con todo el dolor de sus corazones no llevasen al otro a la boda.<p>

- Siento decirte algo así Hina, pero Sasuke me mataría si se entera de que viene a nuestra boda prácticamente un desconocido y al que, además, has conocido en una web de citas.-

- Lo siento dobe pero será mejor que no traigas a esa chica a la boda. No digo que no sea buena chica pero Sakura me matará si llevas a prácticamente una desconocida a la que, además, has encontrado en una web de citas.-

* * *

><p>Así que con todo el dolor de sus corazones ni Hinata ni Naruto invitaron al otro a acudir a la boda de su amigoa. Tan preocupados estaban porque el otro se lo tomase a mal que ni siquiera mencionaron que tenían una boda. Hinata alegó algo de una comida con una amiga ese sábado y Naruto un no se qué de una quedada con un amigo de la infancia.

Quitando ese pequeño detalle entre ellos las cosas se habían desarrollado de maravilla. Esa noche habían salido a cenar y Naruto, muy galante, había acompañado a Hinata hasta su portal.

- Me lo he pasado estupendamente, Naruto-kun.- dijo ella sinceramente haciendo sonreír al chico.

- Y yo, Hina-chan.- respondió él para luego quedarse prendido en sus ojos.

Hinata le miró con dulzura. ¿Podía alguien enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Si la respuesta era sí entonces Hinata estaba segura de que se había enamorado por completo de Naruto. No obstante un ligero desazón apretó su corazón. Era viernes. Y Naruto se marchaba el lunes a los Estados Unidos. Al día siguiente era la boda y ya no se verían. Ya habían hecho planes para el domingo pero Hinata no sabía si sería capaz de despedirse de él. No habían hablado de sus sentimientos en esos días. Se habían dedicado a ir al cine, de compras, a museos y al teatro. Habían salido a comer, a cenar… Aunque era una de las damas de honor de Sakura esta le había dicho que entre Ino y ella podrían arreglárselas solas y que disfrutase de todo el tiempo que pudiese con Naruto. Dicho y hecho. Y lo había pasado tan bien… Naruto conseguía hacerla reír todo el tiempo, la había abrazado muy fuerte cuando ella, venciendo su timidez, le habló acerca de la muerte de su madre y lo cerrado que se había vuelto su padre desde entonces, la había consolado y cuidado… Habían estado en el apartamento de él cenando… Todo había sido tan perfecto que Hinata no sabía si soportaría la ausencia del rubio.

- Creo que... Será mejor que suba.- acertó a murmurar mientras fingía buscar sus llaves para que Naruto no viese sus lágrimas. Pero no consiguió engañarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hina-chan? Creía que lo habías pasado bien…- murmuró preocupado.

- Si-si… No es eso… Es solo que…- levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No se que voy a hacer cuando te vayas.- confesó en un susurro en tanto que el corazón de Naruto dejaba de latir.

- Hinata… Tal vez esto sea un poco precipitado dattebayó…-comenzó Naruto acariciando suavemente su mejilla.- Pero yo…te quiero.- dijo con firmeza. Y antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar a sus palabras Naruto la tomó del cuello y la acercó contra sí para besarla con ardor.

Sólo un segundo permaneció Hinata sin moverse. Incapaz de asimilar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo pronto reaccionó y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, profundizando el beso, mientras él la apretaba fuertemente.

- Yo también… También te quiero.- acertó a murmurar la chica con voz ahogada contra el pecho de Naruto.- Pero te vas a ir…- el llanto formó un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole continuar.

- Lo se. Lo se Hina-chan.- comenzó el con la voz rota y los ojos brillantes.- Pero eso no significa que no pueda volver. Algo arreglaremos, te lo prometo.- afirmó el mientras le cogía la cara y volvía a besarla.

* * *

><p>Hinata nunca se había considerado una chica muy lanzada ni muy pasional. Siempre había pensado que su primera vez, después de tanto esperar, sería con un novio estable. Cuando llevase tiempo con él y estuviese segura de sus sentimientos. Cuando tuviesen planes de futuro en común. No con un chico al que había conocido en una web de citas y al que, después de dos días, no estaría segura sí volvería a ver.<p>

Pero nada de aquello llegó a su mente cuando tomó la mano de Naruto y lo llevó a su apartamento. No hubo ningún atisbo de duda en sus ojos al llegar al dormitorio y Naruto comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ino siempre decía que había que vivir el momento porque toda situación era única e irrepetible. Y aquella lo parecía más que ninguna otra.

Y aunque sería mentir descaradamente decir que no estaba asustada; Naruto calmó su temor con dulces palabras y caricias más dulces aún.

También sería una mentira decir que no había sentido dolor. Claro que sí. Pero la belleza de la experiencia había conseguido opacar cualquier otra emoción. Sólo quedaban el deseo y algo en los ojos de ambos que, se podría jurar, era amor.

Fueron uno varias veces esa noche. Naruto no cesó en el empeño hasta conseguir arrancar de los labios de Hinata un gemido de placer. Y comenzaba a despuntar el sol cuando finalmente se separaron. Sudorosos y agitados pero completamente felices.

Ambos agradecieron internamente que la boda de sus amigos fuese de tarde. Habría sido completamente imposible intentar levantarse en ese instante. Y sin poderlo evitar los brazos de Naruto rodearon a Hinata acercándola a él mientras ambos caían en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>La tranquila y relajada sensación al despertar y encontrarse con los ojos del otro solo duró un segundo. De pronto los de Hinata se ensancharon con horror y se giró bruscamente para mirar la hora en el despertador de su mesilla.<p>

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Son las tres!- exclamó completamente aterrorizada. Saltó de la cama a toda prisa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras le gritaba a Naruto.- ¡Perdóname Naruto-kun! ¡Pero voy a llegar tardísimo! ¡Coge lo que quieras del frigo!-.

- Perdóname tú Hina… Pero debo irme ya.- respondió el mientras se ponía los pantalones y Hinata, en el baño, daba un suspiro.- Me quedaría si pudiese pero a mi también me están esperando.-.

Por un breve instante Hinata se preguntó si no habría hecho una tontería. ¿Y si Naruto solo quería…? Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente. En esas semanas Naruto le había demostrado que era bueno y gentil. Y ya le había avisado de antemano que el sábado estaría ocupado. No tenía que pensar cosas raras. De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y la chica lanzó un gritito mientras agarraba una toalla para cubrirse.

- ¿No es un poco tonto que te cubras después de lo de esta noche?- preguntó él con una dulce sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.- Te prometo que en cuanto pueda escaquearme te llamaré.- le dijo en un susurro al oído mientras le besaba el cuello con suavidad y le erizaba el vello.

- Yo… Yo haré lo mismo.- prometió Hinata aunque no muy segura si podría cumplir con sus palabras. Era la dama de honor. No había mirado el móvil por temor a cuantas llamadas y mensajes pidiendo su cabeza tendría. De pronto, algo duro apretándose contra ella la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. ¡Parecía que Naruto tenía ganas de otra ronda!

- Me vuelves loco…- gimió el contra su oreja haciéndola estremecer.

- Na… Naruto-kun…- murmuró con un ligero tono de duda.

- Lo se, lo se.- suspiró el mientras se apartaba de ella.- Me voy ya.- dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso y salía del baño. Unos instantes después escuchó abrirse la puerta del apartamento. Pero, antes de cerrarse, un grito llegó a sus oídos.- ¡TE QUIERO!-.

Más feliz que un regaliz y sintiendo el sonrojo expandirse por su rostro se metió en la bañera dispuesta a darse la ducha más rápida de la historia.

* * *

><p>- Espero que tengas una buena razón para llegar tarde, Hinata.- dijo Sakura con seriedad.- Te llevo llamando desde las once. Tendrías que haber estado aquí a las tres y son las cuatro y media. ¡Me caso a las seis!- exclamó echando chispas por los ojos.<p>

Estaban en el hotel que habían reservado para la ocasión, justo en frente de la Iglesia dónde tendría lugar el enlace. Sakura ya estaba arreglada. Hinata se quedó extasiada mirándola. Llevaba un precioso vestido, palabra de honor y corte princesa. El vestido era muy sencillo con tan solo una ligera pedrería en el corpiño y una falda de tul y gasa. Llevaba su pelo en un sencillo recogido con flores a un lado. El atuendo se completaba con un velo que la chica aun no llevaba puesto.- ¿Nos disculpas un segundo mamá?- preguntó Sakura a la señora Haruno que estaba ocupada retocando el ramo. Cuando la mujer sonrió y asintió se llevó a Hinata y a Ino a la habitación contigua.- Bueno… A ver…- comenzó con la ansiedad reflejandose en sus palabras.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

- ¿Eh…?- acertó a balbucir Hinata desconcertada.

- No quería hablar del tema delante de mi madre y tuve que hacerme la enfadada.- confesó Sakura con una risilla.- Aunque me enfadaré de verdad si no tienes una muy buena razón para llegar tarde.- añadió con un tonito perverso.

Hinata suspiró y, sabiendo que no tenía alternativa, procedió a contarles lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡LO SABÍA!-.<p>

- ¡VAYA CONTIGO HINA!-.

* * *

><p>Los gritos asustaron a la señora Haruno quien negó con la cabeza.<p>

- Estas niñas nunca cambiaran…- suspiró.- Ni siquiera el día de sus bodas podrán estar serias.- añadió con una risita.

* * *

><p>Invitados y gente por todas partes. El convite tendría lugar en ese mismo hotel y desde las cuatro se ofrecía un refrigerio a los asistentes. Hinata buscaba con la mirada a Tenten para comunicarle que podía ir llevando a la gente a la Iglesia pero no había forma de dar con ella. De pronto le pareció ver un rostro muy conocido. ¿Era Naruto? Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza por lo sucedido. Además había muchísimos invitados. La familia de Sakura era grande pero la de Sasuke muchísimo más y nadie había rechazado la invitación. Había llegado gente de todas partes de Japón e incluso del extranjero. Por eso no se extrañó cuando una chica rubia de unos ojos tan azules que parecían lavandas se acercó a ella hablándole en inglés.<p>

- Sorry… Have you seen a guy called Namikaze?- preguntó a Hinata quien negó con la cabeza.

- No, I'm sorry.- respondió con una sonrisa que la chica correspondió.

- He's my boyfriend. His name is Naruto Namikaze.- la sonrisa se congeló en el rostro de Hinata.- My name is Shion. If you see him tell him I'm looking for, please.- pidió ella a lo que Hinata asintió despacio. Y con otra sonrisa la chica desapareció.

Hinata se quedó pensativa un rato. ¿Podría ser…? No. Era imposible. Ni siquiera era el mismo apellido. El nombre de Naruto era raro, pero tampoco único. Tendría que ser una extraña coincidencia. Además, Naruto estaba con un viejo amigo no en una boda. Así que sintiéndose más tranquila y viendo ya a Tenten procedió a avisarla.

* * *

><p>Aunque Sasuke se pasase el resto de su vida negándolo todos en la iglesia vieron como se le empañaron los ojos al ver entrar a Sakura. Hinata, que iba detrás de ella y de su padre, al lado de Ino, lo vio perfectamente. Es más, tal vez si hubiese estado un poco más atenta habría podido ver a Naruto antes de llegar al altar y situarse en el espacio de las damas de honor. Fue allí, cuando tras una mirada más a los novios, que en ese momento se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, miró hacia los bancos de la iglesia.<p>

Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo gradualmente sustituida por una circunferencia perfecta. Allí. En el primer banco del lado del novio se encontraba Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. O tal vez… Naruto Namikaze a juzgar por la rubia que tenía sentada a su lado y que le agarraba el brazo. Naruto también la había visto y tenía la misma cara que suponía tener ella. De completo asombro.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Naruto era un mentiroso. Bueno. Ella también. Pero ella no tenía novio. Él sí. Y la había llevado a la boda pensando que era imposible que Hinata estuviese allí. Pero… ¿Qué hacía Naruto allí? Debía de ser amigo de Sasuke. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Sakura no le había dicho nada?

Vio como Sasuke intercambiaba unas rápidas palabras al oído con su futura mujer y como ella giraba la cabeza horrorizada para mirar a Hinata.

Aguantó el tipo y le devolvió una sonrisa a Sakura intentando fingir que no pasaba nada. Parecía que su amiga estuviese a punto de levantarse e ir a consolarla pero la voz del cura poniéndolos en pie la hizo recordar dónde estaba. Con una última mirada de disculpa se levantó para unirse en matrimonio a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos fueron los más largos de toda su vida. Allí en el altar, con una vista perfecta de Naruto y Shion, le resultaba difícil aparentar felicidad. Estaba muy confusa. ¿A que venía la mirada de Sakura cuando Sasuke le habló? ¿Acaso sabían algo que ella ignoraba? ¿Y por que Naruto no dejaba de mirarla? No apartaba los ojos de ella y tenía una mirada triste, de cachorrillo herido. Pero Hinata no quiso mirarle ni un instante.<p>

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó llegaron las fotos. Eso fue casi peor. Naruto intentó acercarse a ella mientras Hinata se escabullía como mala mente podía. El peor trago fue la foto dónde salían Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata.

En cuanto acabó todo aquello salió disparada hacia el hotel. Escuchó a Naruto llamarla pero no se volvió. Regresó a la habitación dónde habían arreglado a Sakura y allí dio curso libre a sus lágrimas.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos entro Sakura que la abrazó sin decir una palabra.

- Pe… Pérdoname… Sa-Saku…- acertó a balbucir Hinata.- Es tú día y yo te lo estoy arruinando…- sollozó a lo que Sakura la miró tiernamente.

- Perdóname tú, Hinata.- se disculpó a su vez haciendo que la chica la mirase desconcertada.- Yo… Naruto es el amigo de la universidad de Sasuke. Lo conocí el mismo día que hablaste con él. ¿Te acuerdas que tenía una cena con "el dobe"? Pues era él.- explicó haciendo que Hinata abriese mucho los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pensamos que sería gracioso que os encontraseis en la boda. Iba todo tan bien… Y con lo que me contaste antes… ¡Te aseguro que no sabía que Naruto tenía novia o te lo habría dicho de inmediato! Ni siquiera Sasuke lo sabía…- añadió entristecida.- No pudo contarme mucho pero en el altar me dijo "Buena la hemos liado. Naruto tiene novia y ha aparecido por sorpresa. Es la rubia del banco." Y ahora me he explicado que estaban en el minibar con el padre de Sasuke y el mío cuando ha aparecido esa chica y se ha tirado encima de Naruto besándole y gritando algo en inglés. Por lo que Sasuke entendió le dijo a Naruto que Minato, el padre de Naruto, le había dicho que venía a la boda de unos amigos aquí y Kushina, su madre, le dio la dirección que había en la invitación que le mandó Sasuke. Por lo que me ha contado Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que decirle que se uniese a la ceremonia pues no parecía que fuese a soltar a Naruto. ¡Oh, lo siento tanto!- gimió Sakura al ver que Hinata, silenciosa durante la explicación, volvía a echarse a llorar.

- No… No lo entiendo. Si ya tenía novia… ¿Por qué se apuntó en la web? Él no parece un mujeriego…- sollozó.

- Sasuke le apuntó.- confesó Sakura.- Lo hizo a modo de broma. Puso el apellido materno de Naruto porque el apellido de su padre, Namikaze, es muy importante. No pensó que Naruto fuese a hablar con nadie. Y menos que llegases a ser tú. Ni siquiera lo habría hecho de haber sabido que tenía novia. Lo siento Hina… Todo esto es por mi culpa.- suspiró a punto de llorar ella también.

- No, no. Nada es culpa tuya Saku.- acertó a decir Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. No podía seguir estropeándole el día a su amiga.- Tú no sabías que él estaba con alguien. No fue a mala intención. Venga. Olvidemos todo este asunto. Son cosas que pasan. Vamos a disfrutar de este día.- dijo con una sonrisa que no convenció para nada a Sakura. Era un trago amargo descubrir que la persona a la que quieres ya está con otra y que te ha utilizado pero, para Hinata, era doblemente amargo porque se había entregado totalmente y por primera vez de esa forma. Hasta el final.

Cuando bajaron al salón dónde los invitados esperaban confusos a la novia y a una de las damas de honor Sakura pudo comprobar que Sasuke estaba muy enfadado. Fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto que… ¡Cielos! ¡Naruto tenía un corte en el labio y estaba completamente despeinado! Sakura suspiró. Sasuke debía de haberle pegado. Sabía que Sasuke y Hinata no hablaban mucho porque su marido era demasiado intimidante y Hinata demasiado asustadiza, pero ambos se llevaban bien y se tenían en alta estima.

Ya en la mesa Sakura pudo hablar con tranquilidad con Sasuke.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Explícamelo, por favor.- pidió inquieta. Sasuke asintió.

- Cuando hemos salido de la iglesia me he llevado a Naruto a parte y le he preguntado si es verdad que Shion era su novia. No ha respondido pero tampoco me lo ha negado. Después le he preguntado si ha hecho algo que pudiese hacer sufrir a Hinata al saber que él estaba con Shion y ha respondido que sí. Entonces le he pagado un puñetazo y me he ido.- finalizó serio.- ¿Tú sabes que tan lejos han llegado?- preguntó preocupado. Sakura asintió con tristeza.

- Bastante. Hoy Hinata ha llegado tarde porque… Pasaron la noche juntos.- explicó en un susurro mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- Maldito dobe.- se quejó.- Él no es una persona que juegue con los sentimientos de las mujeres… No lo entiendo.- añadió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Tal vez no creyó que llegaría tan lejos con Hinata o… O simplemente que no la volvería a ver.- sugirió Sakura.

- No lo sé. Estaba realmente ilusionado con ella. Y se que le gustaba mucho. Así que no entiendo nada…- murmuró molesto. Si había algo que no le gustaba a Sasuke Uchiha era que algo se escapase a su control.

- Me preguntó como acabará esto.- dijo Sakura.

* * *

><p>Gracias al cielo Naruto y ella no estaban en la misma mesa. En la del chico habían tenido que hacer un hueco extra para Shion, quien había insistido en quedarse a pesar de que le pareció ver que Naruto quería que se fuese. Hinata bufó. ¿Qué más daba ya? ¡Que se quedase, hombre! Si total… Ya se había descubierto el pastel. Se encontraba en una mesa con Ino, Matsuri, Temari, Tenten y respectivos. Ninguna parecía muy sorprendida de que Naruto se encontrase allí. Así que supuso que todas estaban en el ajo. No le importaba. Sabía que no lo habían hecho con mala intención. Si todo se hubiese desarrollado de forma normal ahora Naruto estaría sentado en esa mesa, conociendo a sus amigas, a su primo… Neji, por cierto, estaba fulminando al rubio con la mirada. No tenía muy claro que había pasado pero sabía que tenía que ver con su prima. Y eso le ponía de mal humor. Pero las chicas, sabedoras de que Neji mataría a Naruto si se enteraba, no tocaron el tema durante la comida y se dedicaron a charlar de todo lo que se les ocurría que pudiese distraer a Hinata.<p>

El alcohol resultó ser la única opción que Hinata vio viable para paliar el dolor de su corazón y poder intentar disfrutar de la boda de su amiga. Y dio buen resultado. Al quinto whisky con cola empezaba a verle cierta gracia a la situación. Y casi le parecía divertido tener que escaparse de Naruto cuando él intentaba acercarse a ella si la veía ir al baño o acercarse a charlar a alguna mesa.

En una ocasión su mirada se cruzó con la de la novia (dios, como escocía esa pala… el maldito whisky) de Naruto. La chica le sonrió amablemente. Y aunque quiso odiarla comprendió que no tenía sentido. El único culpable era Naruto. Esa chica también estaba siendo engañada. Y seguramente lo pasaría peor que ella. ¿Quién sabe cuanto llevaría con Naruto? Quizás hasta tenían planes de boda…

Hinata ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras tragaba compulsivamente de su copa. Necesitaba que ese día acabase pronto. Le dolía en el alma haberle estropeado la boda a Sakura pero a cada minuto que pasaba allí temía que el alcohol y la furia que comenzaba a sentir la llevasen por acabar de chafar la boda con un arrebato psicópata.

El punto culmen fue el vals. Una punzada de tristeza la invadió al ver a Sakura y Sasuke bailar juntos amorosamente abrazados. Después de que Hinata casi las echase a patadas; sus amigas aceptaron dejarla sola y se unieron al baile. La chica se quedó sola en la mesa aguantando las lágrimas y poniendo la mejor, pero más falsa, de sus sonrisas. No obstante, cuando vio a Shion tirar del brazo de Naruto y sacarlo a bailar, supo que no soportaría ver eso y salió corriendo hacia el exterior del hotel. Era ya noche cerrada y hacía un ligero fresco pero la brisa vino bien a la chica para respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

- Hinata-chan.-

No se volvió. No sabía como podía tener la desfachatez de atreverse a acercarse a ella. ¡Con su novia dentro! Le ignoraría. Decididamente. Haría como si Naruto Uzumaki o Namikaze o como demonios se llamase no existía. Ese rubio nunca había aparecido en su vida. Solterosardientes era producto de su imaginación. Nunca había estado enamorada. Nunca había existido un momento en el que Hinata fue incapaz de girarse para no mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Para no acabar de machacar su quebrado corazón.

- Esto no es lo que crees.- la voz de Naruto sonaba triste.- Por favor, Hinata…- sintió los dedos de Naruto rozar su hombro y se apartó de un salto, todavía sin mirarle. Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad e intentando que no le fallase la voz decidió hacerle una única pregunta.

- ¿Esa chica es tú novia?- preguntó quedamente. Y durante un breve segundo esperó que Naruto le dijese que no. Que Shion entrase gritando ¡es broma, soy su hermana! O algo por el estilo. Se enfadaría, claro. Pero luego se reiría y besaría a Naruto con todo su corazón. Pero la realidad es mucho más cruel.

- Si.-

Y así es como un simple monosílabo puede destruir por completo a una persona.

- Vete.- escupió con frialdad sin darse la vuelta.- Y te aconsejo que le cuentes la verdad a esa chica. Hoy no diré nada porque es la boda de Sakura. Pero ella debe saber que clase de persona tiene por novio.-. Las frases salieron de su boca con una soltura y una fiereza que sorprendieron a la propia Hinata, quien no se sentía en ese momento como para presentar batalla. No pudo ver que expresión tenía Naruto pero por el jadeo ahogado que emitió supuso que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

- Escúchame… Es cierto que es mi novia, pero debo explicarte con tranquilidad la situación para que entiendas que…-

-¡Callate!- gritó Hinata sin poder evitar girarse a mirarle. El azul de los ojos de Naruto parecía haberse apagado de pronto y su labio estaba hinchado pero no sintió ni la menor compasión por él.- ¡Cállate embustero!- volvió a gritar. -¡Se toda la historia! ¡No hace falta que me expliques nada! ¡Eres un viejo amigo de Sasuke. Él te apuntó a la web! ¡Nunca esperaste que decidiesen gastarnos una broma y que se descubriese tu engaño! ¡Pues deberías saber que eso es lo que les pasa a los mentirosos! ¿Nunca te han dicho que se les atrapa antes que a un cojo?- preguntó con acritud e ironía. Le costaba reconocerse a sí misma en ese instante. Ella. Siempre tan tímida, tan callada, tan dulce y sumisa. Ella. Que hacía tan sólo unas horas había pensado en la posibilidad de coger un avión y mudarse a los . Pero se lo tenía merecido. Por estúpida. Por ilusa. Por soñadora. Toda la rabia que estaba descargando contra Naruto era también la que sentía por ella misma. Por haberse enamorado de alguien a quien apenas conocía. Por haber montado castillos en el aire como si fuese una niña de doce años. Por… A pesar de lo que le había hecho… Del dolor que sentía en el pecho… Saber que… Que parte de ese dolor… Era porque le quería. Porque se había enamorado de verdad. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Era masoquista? ¿Imbécil? Tal vez. Pero era la verdad. Odiaba y amaba al hombre que tenía delante. Pero aún le quedaba algo de amor propio. Y era el que impediría que Naruto supiese sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Te desprecio. Me das asco.- pensó en contenerse al ver como los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a aguarse pero supo que, o le daba la estocada de gracia, o sería ella la que se desmoronaría ahí mismo.- Te odio.- sentenció con toda la frialdad que le fue posible.

Y, de pronto, Naruto comenzó a llorar como un niño. Silenciosamente y sin aspavientos pero con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir de allí incapaz de continuar mirándole. ¿Era esa reacción normal? Tal vez pensaba en el momento en el que se lo tuviese que explicar a Shion… Sí, sería eso, pensó Hinata. Nadie se echa a llorar cuando "la otra" (más bien "la otra a la que sólo se quería follar" pensó Hinata con amargura) le manda a la mierda.

Lo último que pudo recordar fue a su primo sujetándola cuando un desmayo le hizo el favor de terminar con su sufrimiento durante un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo: ¡LISTO!<strong>

**Espero que no os haya sido muy dura la espera. ^^**

**Mis cálculos por una vez han salido bien y creo que me bastará un capítulo más para finalizar esta historia pero… ¿Cómo acabará todo?**

**¿Qué es esto de que Naruto tiene novia? ¿Significa que ha usado a Hinata? ¿Y si no es así… Cómo podremos saberlo? Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura no parecen muy dispuestos a creer nada de lo que pueda decir el rubio a partir de ahora… ¿Habrá futuro para esos dos?**

**En el próximo capítulo todas las dudas serán resueltas. **

**Gracias a:**

**Stella T Whiteney**

**CONEJA**

**aio hyuuga**

**YouAreMyReason**

**atadalove**

**Por vuestros reviews. Son los que dan ánimos para continuar. También agradecer a los que han añadido la historia a favoritos, a alertas y a los que aunque no hayan hecho nada de eso se han tomado el tiempo para leerla.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mata ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la boda los días siguientes parecieron transcurrir muy despacio. Sakura estaba empecinada en posponer la luna de miel y quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que fuese necesario pero Hinata se negó en redondo. Aunque la pelirrosa siempre lo negaría Hinata sabía que había convertido el que tenía que ser uno de los días más felices de su vida en algo similar a un culebrón de los que pasan en la tele a la hora de la merienda. El título podría ser algo así como "El infiel y la ingenua" o, si fuese una película, "La boda de mi mejor amiga" aunque ese estuviese muy trillado.

En cualquier caso, tras amenazar a Sakura con retirarle la palabra de por vida si no se iba a disfrutar con Sasuke de su luna de miel, consiguió que la chica aceptase después de arrancarle ella la promesa de que Hinata se cuidaría, saldría con las chicas por ahí y no se quedaría en casa llorando, viendo películas y comiendo helado.

Sólo cumplió a medias. Quedarse en casa con una caja de clínex y helado de chocolate le parecía un cliché demasiado patético y propio de dramones dónde, al final, la protagonista acaba con su príncipe azul. No. Hacer eso sólo la deprimiría más. Efectivamente no se encerró en su apartamento pero tampoco quedó con ninguna de sus amigas a pesar de sus mensajes y llamadas. Gastó de golpe los días que tenía acumulados de vacaciones y los invirtió en pasear por la ciudad sin prisa ni ningún destino en particular. Y, caprichosamente, acababa siempre en la fuente dónde había visto a Naruto por primera vez. Bueno. Dónde le había visto en persona.

Podía pasarse horas sentada allí. Con la mirada perdida y pensando que estaría haciendo él ahora. Si ya le habría contado la verdad a Shion o si la chica aún viviría entre mentiras.

Lo único que sabía era que el rubio había adelantado el vuelo al domingo y que Sasuke no había querido ni despedirse de él. Después de que ella se desmayase y Neji la llevase a casa el marido de Sakura le sugirió a Naruto, de forma nada cordial hay que añadir, que lo mejor que podía hacer era coger a Shion y largarse de allí. La chica no hablaba ni pizca de japonés así que no entendió nada de lo que sucedía lo que, por otra parte, había sido una suerte. Se podía haber acabado liando mucho todo aquello si llegaba a enterarse.

Hinata suspiró. Eran las nueve. Llevaba desde las cinco sentada en la fuente. Tenía que asumir de una vez lo sucedido. No sería ni la primera ni la última persona a la que le sucedía algo así. Debía… Debía pensar que el tiempo que pasó con Naruto había sido bonito y que, aunque él resultase ser un fraude, le quedaba el consuelo de que del tiempo que pasaron juntos no encontraba nada, por más que se esforzase, que reprocharle.

* * *

><p>Hinata no lo sabía, pero Sakura había querido posponer la luna de miel porque el destino elegido eran los Estados Unidos. Nueva York. Dónde vivía Naruto. Sasuke había ofrecido la posibilidad de cambiar los billetes pero al final Sakura quiso ir para hablar con Naruto y decirle todo lo que no le había podido decir en la boda. El propio Sasuke estaba muy intrigado. Conocía bien a Naruto. En el momento no pudo ver otra explicación pero, analizándolo con calma, estaba seguro de que algo no cuadraba en todo aquello. E, irónicamente, la respuesta la tuvieron en cuanto pusieron los pies en el aeropuerto.<p>

Sasuke se quedó esperando por las maletas mientras Sakura se acercó a la zona de tiendas a por un par de aguas. Y mientras esperaba el cambio miró sin mucho interés las revistas y periódicos que se encontraban justo a su lado. Y, de pronto, abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué hacía Naruto en la portada del periódico?

Salió disparada con el periódico en la mano, dejando a la vendedora con el cambio y las aguas allí plantadas mientras le gritaba algo en inglés.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó asustando al chico.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mostrándole el periódico. ¿Qué demonios pone aquí? ¡Lee, por favor!- exclamó en tanto que él lo agarraba con gesto de sorpresa y comenzaba a traducir.

**¡Escándalo en la compañía Namikaze! ¡Su heredero rompe el compromiso con la señorita Shion Brightside!**

_Ayer la sorpresa ha sido mayúscula tanto para el mundo de las finanzas como él del corazón con el comunicado recibido de parte del famoso Naruto Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze, director de una de las más importantes empresas de telecomunicaciones del país, anunciando la ruptura del compromiso con la señorita Shion Brightside hija, a su vez, del magnate financiero Bill Brightside de compañías B.B. Ambos jóvenes son guapos y millonarios por lo que su vida personal ha sido ampliamente seguida por la prensa del corazón pero, en este caso, la noticia tiene un trasfondo todavía más significativo pues supone la pérdida de un contrato millonario y unas ganancias todavía mayores al quedar anulada la fusión que se llevaría a cabo entre la empresa Namikaze y la compañía B.B._

_Precisamente esta fusión nació como fruto del compromiso entre ambos jóvenes hace apenas un par de meses. Resultó toda una sorpresa debido a que nadie sabía de la relación de ambos y la bomba de su ruptura ha sido todavía mayor._

_Sin embargo la cosa no queda ahí._

_Tras conocerse la noticia hemos investigado en profundidad y hemos encontrado el nombre de "Naruto Namikaze" anotado en una popular web de citas japonesa, dónde ha estado recientemente pasando unos días. No obstante nos es imposible ofrecerles el contenido del perfil del joven por motivos de privacidad de los usuarios. Si podemos, sin embargo, facilitarles el nombre de la web:_

_Su contenido se encuentra íntegro en japonés, pero el perfil del chico está escrito también en inglés así que podrán leer y quedarse estupefactos…_

El artículo seguía un rato más, centrándose ya en las incalculables pérdidas que sufriría la empresa de Naruto y la bajada de las acciones que su ruptura había supuesto pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura siguieron leyendo. Únicamente pudieron mirarse estupefactos.

- Pe… Pero tú pusiste el apellido materno de Naruto.- acertó a balbucir Sakura.

- Si. Y además dice que está escrito también en inglés. Eso es imposible a no ser que él…- Sasuke se quedó pensativo.- Sakura... Aquí está pasando algo muy raro.- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- Ha roto una fusión millonaria… ¿Por Hinata?-preguntó Sakura con la duda pintada en su rostro.- Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué le mintió en primer lugar?- inquirió esperando que Sasuke le diese una respuesta a lo que él contestó con un bufido.

- Vamos al hotel. Cuando estemos allí, si el imbécil de Naruto no ha cambiado la contraseña que puse, leeremos el dichoso perfil a ver si nos enteramos de algo más.- decidió mientras se giraba para recoger sus maletas que daban ya la segunda vuelta a la cinta.

* * *

><p>En Japón eran las nueve de la noche del día siguiente y Hinata llevaba diez minutos con la mirada perdida en el interior del frigorífico mientras pensaba que podía prepararse para cenar. Aproximadamente otros diez minutos más tarde lo cerró al darse cuenta de que no tenía hambre. Ni hambre ni ganas de nada.<p>

Ni mil veces muerta reconocería lo reconocería, pero la noche siguiente a la boda tuvo que poner una lavadora de madrugada y cambiar las sábanas de su cama incapaz de dormir con el olor de Naruto impregnado en ellas. Era simplemente patético contemplar su reflejo lloroso en el cristal de la lavadora mientras las sábanas daban vueltas en su interior.

No lo entendía. No entendía nada. Naruto no parecía una mala persona. Sus palabras, sus gestos, sus miradas… Todo en él le había parecido sincero. Pero tampoco sabía como era exactamente un hombre cabrón. Por suerte (o quizás por desgracia visto lo visto) jamás se había topado con ninguno. El género masculino le resultaba demasiado imponente. Ella era una chica tímida y apocada. En todas las citas que había tenido nunca se había podido abrir con nadie y, por eso, todos habían acabado por dejarla pensando que era demasiado sosa o demasiado ñoña o, incluso, demasiado buena chica.

Pero con Naruto había sido distinto. Con él se había reído, se había sincerado… No podía explicar el motivo. Suponía que a veces la vida ponía en tu camino a esa persona, la indicada, con la que esas cosas que antes parecía difíciles o imposibles se simplificaban y todo fluía de forma natural. Como si ya hubiese una conexión previa entre ambos. Por eso había creído que Naruto era el indicado. Pero se había equivocado. Naruto era un mentiroso. Uno muy bueno, si. Pero un mentiroso al fin y al cabo. Muchos chicos le habían hecho daño cuando, aburridos de su personalidad, le habían dado largas o habían perdido el interés en conocerla. Ahora veía que aquel daño era ínfimo en comparación con el que le había causado Naruto. El rubio le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y Hinata no sólo no sabía como recomponerlos, sino que no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Cómo si de fuegos artificiales se tratase había estallado y los trozos se habían desintegrado para dejar paso a una completa oscuridad. Le parecía demasiado melodramático expresarlo así pero no encontraba otra forma para definirlo: Hinata Hyuga había perdido su corazón.

* * *

><p>- No puedo creerlo.- jadeó Sakura con la mirada fija en el ordenador.<p>

- Voy a llamar a Naruto ahora mismo.- añadió Sasuke casi tan conmocionado como su esposa.

Tras un viaje en taxi que se les antojó como el más largo de toda su vida llegaron por fin al hotel. Nada más entrar en la habitación se apoderaron del papelito con la contraseña wifi y encendieron el portátil de Sakura.

- Ves como fue buena idea traérmelo.- siseó Sakura mientras se cargaba la pantalla de inicio. Después se lo pasó a Sasuke para que entrase en la página y ver que había pasado con el perfil de Naruto. Para su buena suerte; la contraseña seguía siendo la misma así que, ávidos de información, comenzaron a leer el perfil que efectivamente había sido modificado y estaba escrito tanto en japonés como en inglés.

_**Una breve presentación**_

"_Hola. Mi nombre es Naruto. Fui registrado en esta página por un amigo con mi apellido materno, Uzumaki, pero en realidad mi apellido es Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze. Mi amigo me apuntó aquí como una broma que no pretendía seguir hasta que ella me escribió. Hasta que la conocí._

_**¿Cómo eres?**_

_Con todo lo que ha sucedido si le preguntáis a ella lo más probable es que os responda que soy un mentiroso, una despreciable persona y que me odia. Tiene todos los motivos para hacerlo. Le mentí vilmente. Comenzamos a hablar y me gustó pero no pensé que iría a más. La conocí en persona y me gustó tanto que empecé a enamorarme, algo que no creí que fuese a pasar. Compartimos, en muy poco tiempo, importantes momentos y ha dejado huella en mi alma. Puedo decir sin mentir que la quiero. ¿Por qué me odia, entonces? Porque tengo novia. Bueno. A efectos del comunicado que ha sido emitido hace unos minutos: tenía novia. No voy a entrar en detalles de esto. Se que no lo hice bien. Se que tendría que haber sido sincero. Pero pensé que podría arreglarlo cuando volviese a los Estados Unidos y no herir a nadie más de lo inevitable. Pero todo salió mal. Ahora ella me odia y yo Mi mejor amigo y su mejor amiga también. Mi ex novia no quiere verme. Y yo… Yo creo que moriré si no puedo volver a ver sus preciosos ojos grises._

_**¿Qué buscas?**_

_No me importa quedarme sólo el resto de mi vida si no puedo vivirla con ella. Busco su perdón y recuperar su amor. La busco a ella. Sólo a ella._

- Naruto, soy Sasuke.- escuchó Sakura a su esposo.- Estamos en Nueva York. Sí. Era una sorpresa también. Si. Bueno, no. No estoy enfadado, sino intrigado. Hemos visto la noticia en el periódico y acabamos de leer tu nuevo perfil. ¿De que va todo esto?- inquirió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.- Tienes razón. Hotel Elysee. Vale, en una hora. Chao-.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Sakura con gesto ansioso en cuanto él colgó el teléfono.

- No mucho. Que prefiere explicárnoslo en persona así que hemos quedado en el bar del hotel en una hora.- dijo él mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su esposa.- Siento que esta luna de miel no esté yendo como planeábamos.- se disculpó en su oído a lo que Sakura se río mientras le miraba con ojos chispeantes.

- ¿Estás de broma?- preguntó.- Evidentemente lamento lo sucedido por Hinata, pero no puedes negarme que esto está resultando de lo más emocionante.- añadió con una sonrisa revoltosa haciendo reír a Sasuke.

- Eres de lo que no hay.- afirmó él para después besarla dulcemente.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, Naruto, al grano.- ordenó secamente Sasuke tras escuchar pacientemente la sarta de disculpas que Naruto les soltó a Sakura y a él por todo lo acontecido en su boda.<p>

- Si. Olvida eso, Naruto.- dijo Sakura comprensiva mientras guardaba su móvil, con el que estaba jugueteando, y luego añadió amenazadoramente.- Bueno, olvídalo durante un momento. Si no me das una satisfactoria explicación te retorceré el cuello aquí mismo, tal como pensaba hacer.-.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la garganta con gesto de susto y, tras tomar aire profundamente, comenzó su historia.

- Hace cosa de unos cuatro meses mi padre me comentó que las cosas en la empresa no iban tan bien como deberían. Hay mucha competencia en el sector de las comunicaciones puesto que cada vez y se necesita estar siempre a la última en cualquier avance y poder ofrecerlo a nuestros clientes antes que los demás. Pero para eso se necesita financiación. Mucha. Shion era una vieja conocida que, como ya sabréis, es hija de un magnate de las finanzas. Habíamos coincidido en muchas ocasiones en actos sociales e importantes eventos y, al ser joven y con dinero, también estaba siempre en el punto de mira de la prensa rosa. Tantas cosas en común nos llevaron a hacernos buenos amigos y Shion… Se enamoró de mí.- En ese punto Naruto hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba el cuello con una expresión rayana a la disculpa. El silencio de Sasuke y Sakura le hizo continuar.- Yo nunca sentí nada por ella y no le di alas pero en una ocasión le comenté los problemas en la empresa y ella me ofreció la solución. _"Papá nunca ha estado interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones. Da dinero, si. Pero la competencia es feroz y hoy puedes estar en la cresta y mañana bajo tierra. No obstante las cosas cambiarían si se tratase de apoyar a la empresa de mi futuro marido."_ Evidentemente al principio me negué en rotundo. No estaba enamorado de ella. No podría hacerla feliz. No podía casarme con alguien a quien no quería. Y menos por dinero que es, en realidad, de lo que se trataba. Ella solo se reía. _"Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, Naruto. Desde que te conocí. Y sabré como hacer que tú te enamores de mí. Anunciemos el compromiso, fusionemos las empresas y se que con el tiempo empezarás a quererme."_ Tardé un tiempo en asimilarlo y llegar a pensar que quizás no era una idea tan descabellada. Shion me agradaba. Teníamos cosas en común. Desde los negocios, nuestro estilo de vida y muchos de mis amigos eran también los suyos. Y, por otra parte, tal vez había llegado la hora de sentar la cabeza. Con veintinueve años no me había enamorado de nadie. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo justo entonces? Y Shion era guapa y buena chica a pesar de sus caprichos e ideas locas. El ver a mi padre cada vez más agobiado día tras día acabó por decidirme. Y a principios de mes anunciamos nuestro compromiso. Ya me extrañó que no te hubieses enterado, Sasuke, pero supuse que con tu boda tan cerca no estabas precisamente al tanto de las noticias de aquí. Mi idea era decírtelo cuando te viese, o quizás en el brindis de tu boda a modo de chiste para ver tu cara de "¿Que el dobe se casa? El mundo se viene abajo." Pero entonces me saliste con todo aquello de Solteros calientes y no se que se me pasó por la mente que en lugar de explicarte la situación y borrar el dichoso perfil decidí abrir el icono parpadeante del chat y… Y conocí a Hinata.-.

Sakura miró a Sasuke. Sasuke miró a Sakura. Ambos miraron a Naruto que bajó los ojos avergonzado. Ninguno sabía muy bien que decir a continuación.

- Pero…- comenzó Sakura balbuceante.- Vamos por partes. ¿Por qué no trajiste a Shion a Japón contigo?- preguntó.

- Porque ya había empezado a montar los preparativos y porque, la verdad, necesitaba estar sólo. Se lo dije a ella. Si cuando vuelva de Japón nada ha cambiado, nos casaremos.- contestó el rubio.

- ¿A que te refieres con "si nada ha cambiado"?- inquirió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

- No pensaba que fuese a conocer a nadie. Lo dije por si al hablarlo contigo o, simplemente, al estar alejado de los Estados Unidos, de la presión, de los negocios y de ella, me daba cuenta de que todo era una locura y me echaba para atrás.- explicó Naruto.

- ¿Por qué le contestaste a Hinata?- volvió a preguntar Sakura.- No me sirve que digas que no sabes que se te pasó por la cabeza.- acotó cuando el rubio abría la boca para decir justo eso.

- Emm… ¿La verdad? Creo que fue porque lo sentí como una especie de señal. No planeaba traicionar a Shion. Pero cuando iba camino a Japón me paré a pensar si no estaría haciendo una locura y recé por que algo me indicase que hacía lo correcto. Y de pronto Sasuke aparece con un horroroso pero cierto, debo decir, perfil sobre mí. Y alguien se interesa. Y cuando hablé con ella… Fue maravilloso. Me gustaba. Me hacía reír. Me parecía muy tierna. Y cuando la vi… Era como un sueño. No sólo resultaba una chica simpática sino que, además, era tan hermosa como un ángel. Me enamoré perdidamente. Nunca me había pasado. Pero comprendí que no podía casarme con Shion. Era muy precipitado para decírselo a Hinata, pero supe que si algún día me casaba tenía que ser con ella.- se sinceró el rubio mientras sus ojos azules comenzaban a nublarse y continuaba hablando con la voz ronca.- Ella fue tan dulce y honesta conmigo que deseché la idea de contarle nada. Volvería a Estados Unidos, rompería mi compromiso con Shion, buscaría por cielo y tierra la forma de ayudar a mi padre y después regresaría con Hinata.- añadió con tristeza.

- Pero Shion apareció en nuestra boda.- recordó Sasuke.

- Fui demasiado torpe. Pero la idea de escribirle a Shion como si nada pasase sí que me parecía jugar sucio. Por otro lado no podía decirle por whatsapp o por teléfono que la dejaba o sabía que se plantaría en Japón. Así que la ignoré. No me siento orgulloso pero pensé que era la mejor opción. No respondí a sus mensajes ni llamadas y ella, efectivamente, sospechó que algo podía haberme hecho cambiar de idea. Así que pidió la dirección de vuestro enlace a mis padres y el resto… Ya lo sabéis.- finalizó el chico con un suspiro.

- ¿Sabes que has roto una fusión millonaria y puede que ni aún así Hinata te perdone?- preguntó Sakura haciendo que Sasuke la mirase sorprendido.- No te sorprendas.- dijo la pelirrosa mirando a su esposa.- Hinata tiene un gran corazón pero no tolera que jueguen con él y que le mientan. Ha tenido muy pocos novios y ninguno que le durase mucho.- explicó Sakura haciendo que ambos la escuchasen muy atentos.- Tras la muerte de su madre se volvió una chica muy introvertida por eso y, en gran parte, porque su padre quedó muy tocado y se volvió una persona fría y arisca. Además se volcó por completo en Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, porque la consideraba más fuerte y sobresaliente que Hinata. No te confundas. Hinata adora a Hanabi y viceversa. Pero durante muchos años ha cargado con un complejo de inferioridad que, unido a su personalidad tímida, la han convertido en una persona solitaria. Con nosotras es todo amor y risas aunque créeme que tras mucho tiempo de conocernos y compartir vivencias. Por eso cuando tú apareciste creí haber vuelto a ver a una Hinata que desapareció en el jardín de infancia. Como hablaba de ti, las cosas que nos contaba que te había dicho o habíais hecho… El novio que más cosas supo de ella era el que sabía que había llevado el pelo corto durante un tiempo porque un niño le pegó un chicle en el pelo. Y de pronto tú sabías lo que a nosotras nos había llevado años descubrir. Sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus miedos… Cuando supe que te había contado lo de su madre supe que Hinata estaba enamorada de ti. Y me alegré mucho. Creí que por fin había encontrado a alguien que se la merecía.- sentenció Sakura impasible ante los gruesos lagrimones que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Naruto.- Con todo esto espero que entiendas que en realidad, si llega a perdonarte, esa fusión millonaria no es un precio tan alto por el daño que le has causado.

Un largo silencio sobrevino después del discurso de Sakura sólo roto por los sollozos de Naruto.

* * *

><p>El sonido de su móvil la hizo apartar la vista del televisor. Tenía un whatsapp. Sin abrir la aplicación desplegó el menú superior y vio que era de Sakura. <em>"Hina, cuando despiertes llámame, no importa la hora, es u…" <em>No podía leer más si no lo abría. Pero prefirió no hacerlo. Eran las tres de la mañana y ponerse en línea a esa hora le serviría de evidencia a Sakura de que no lo estaba llevando nada bien. De pronto recordó que la luna de miel de la pareja sería en Estados Unidos. Muy posiblemente… En Nueva York. Lanzando el móvil contra el cojín apretó con fuerza el mando a distancia mientras cambiaba de canal. Setenta y ocho canales y no encontraba nada que le interesase. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero muy posiblemente hubiesen visto a Naruto. ¿Qué si no explicaba un mensaje de la chica a horas tan intempestivas? Comenzó a zapear sin prestarle menor atención a lo pasaban por la tele. En cualquier caso daba igual lo que Sakura pudiese decirle. El daño ya había sido hecho. No quería volver a ver nunca más a Naruto. Y gracias al cielo era poco probable que tuviese que volver a hacerlo. ¿Un momento? ¡Que coño hacía la foto de Naruto en un programa de la televisión?

- ¿Pero qué…?- farfulló Hinata mientras subía el volumen del televisor.

Sin darse cuenta se había pasado a los canales extranjeros y aquel era uno de noticias americano. El nivel de inglés de Hinata era bastante bueno, pero la reportera hablaba deprisa y la chica había pillado a la mitad la noticia.

**- "Gran sorpresa ha provocado el anuncio. Además la pérdida de –incomprensible, incomprensible, incomprensible,- Ni el chico ni su ahora ex prometida han dado más declaraciones"-.**

¿Prometida? ¿Había dicho prometida? ¡Un segundo! ¿¡Había dicho ex prometida!? Durante un buen rato, y con un nudo apretando su estómago, pasó de un canal a otro esperando ver de nuevo la noticia pero no hubo suerte. Se desplomó contra el sofá sudando frío. ¿Acaso estaría volviéndose loca? ¿Tenía alucinaciones? ¿Comenzaría a ver a Naruto por todas partes? Se imaginó a un Naruto entregándole la pizza que pediría al día siguiente para almorzar, o devolviéndole el cambio en el veinticuatro horas y sintió que se mareaba. Sólo había una forma de descubrir que demonios estaba sucediendo.

Se levantó para coger su portátil y comenzó a investigar. No había muchos resultados en el buscador en japonés, pero cuando cambió a las noticias en inglés… Encontró muchas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata. <strong>_**Llamando.**_

Sakura se extrañó. Había enviado un mensaje a la chica pidiéndole que la llamase cuando despertase porque calculaba que en Japón era de madrugada. ¡Pero no hacía ni una hora que se lo había mandado!

- ¿Hina?- preguntó con ligera preocupación. Lo siguiente fue una retahíla de preguntas de una desconcertada Hinata que decía haber visto a Naruto en televisión, que luego le había buscado en Internet, que al parecer el muy cabrón estaba prometido, pero que ahora ya no lo estaba, que había perdido mucho dinero y que ella no entendía nada.- Cálmate, Hinata. Escucha. Te voy a enviar un archivo al correo porque es demasiado grande para el móvil. Cuando termines llámame ¿si?- dijo Sakura con dulzura, comprendiendo perfectamente el estado de shock en el que estaba su amiga. Y aun le faltaba por saber.

* * *

><p>Le pareció muy extraña la respuesta de Sakura pero obedeció. Y tras diecisiete infernales minutos esperando a que el archivo descargase observó, sorprendida, que se trataba de un audio. Con las manos temblorosas lo abrió y el sonido de la voz de su amiga inundó la habitación.<p>

_- Si. Olvida eso, Naruto. Bueno, olvídalo durante un momento. Si no me das una satisfactoria explicación te retorceré el cuello aquí mismo, tal como pensaba hacer.-. _

_- Hace cosa de unos cuatro meses mi padre me comentó que las cosas en la empresa no iban tan bien como deberían…_

Tuvo que parar varias veces el audio de casi hora y media porque su propio llanto no la dejaba oír con claridad. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Nada cambiaba lo sucedido. Pero si modificaba totalmente lo que podía suceder.

El audio llegaba a su fin. Escuchó la voz de Sasuke tras un muy largo silencio dónde sólo se oía llorar a Naruto de una forma que le desgarró el alma.

_- ¿Y Shion?_

_- En cuanto subimos al avión me pidió explicaciones porque lo sucedido en la boda le pareció muy raro. Antes de llegar a Nueva York ya no éramos nada. Me dijo que no me odiaba porque sabía que yo me había comprometido con ella sin amarla y que tendría que haber sabido que algo así podía pasar. También dijo que necesitaba tiempo sin verme para superar todo esto y que, por supuesto, podía ir olvidando la fusión. Qué no era algo personal pero que su padre no colaboraría jamás con la persona que había roto el corazón de su niña._

_- ¿Por qué no te has puesto en contacto con Hinata para explicarle todo esto?_

_- Me odia, Sakura. No me creería. Tu misma has dicho que es muy difícil que me perdone. En la boda me dijo que ella misma le contaría todo a Shion si no lo hacía yo. Creerá que lo he hecho porque no he tenido más remedio. _

_- Creo que deberías intentarlo._

_- No. Vosotros no escuchasteis todo lo que me dijo en la boda. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Pero no parecía la misma. Me miraba con odio. Nunca antes me habían mirado así. No creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo._

Después se escucharon unos ruidos de sillas y las voces ahogadas de Sasuke y Naruto y, unos segundos después, la de Sakura en un susurro muy claro.

_-Solteros calientes_

Y el audio terminó.

* * *

><p>Su mente en blanco. Su mente convertida en un torbellino. Su corazón detenido. Su corazón latiendo como loco a ritmo de salsa. Sin perder un segundo entró en la página que había comenzado todo. Y cuando leyó el nuevo perfil de Naruto… Tuvo muy claro lo que tenía que hacer.<p>

* * *

><p>Dos días. Después de haberse tomado la molestia de grabar toda la conversación y mandársela a Hinata su querida amiga sólo le había escrito: "Necesito tiempo para pensar." Y nada más.<p>

Sakura estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Había sido tan dura con Naruto a propósito. Porque sentía que el rubio debía sufrir tanto, o quizás más, como lo había hecho su amiga. Pero en realidad estaba convencida de que la chica le perdonaría al escuchar todo aquello. Por eso, recibir tan escueta respuesta, la había dejado bastante estupefacta.

Sintiendo que ya no había nada más que pudiesen hacer en aquella historia, los recién casados se dedicaron a disfrutar, por fin, de su luna de miel visitando la ciudad que nunca duerme.

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba tirado en el sofá de su apartamento mirando al techo. Su vida estaba completamente descompuesta. Se sintió miserable al tener que explicarle a su padre que volvían a estar en la cuerda floja aunque le prometió que encontraría la solución. Y se sintió todavía peor cuando los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo diciéndole que no tenía porque disculparse. Que no debía de haber pensado siquiera en casarse sólo por la empresa. Que él quería que su hijo fuese feliz. Y si eso significaba el fin de la empresa Namikaze, pues que así fuese.<p>

Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba una solución a ese problema. Y que Hinata regresase una y otra vez a su mente no ayudaba. Pero ese era otro problema que tampoco sabía como resolver.

Y así se encontraba. Muerto en vida.

Ni su móvil sonando lo sacó de su ensoñación. Los números de empresas y de sus padres los tenía con una música diferente. Así que quien quiera que fuese podía cansarse de llamar que él no pensaba moverse.

No obstante, cuando sonó por sexta vez, comenzó a pensar que podría ser algo importante y casi se le cae el aparato al suelo al ver que el nombre en la pantalla era de Hinata. ¿Iba a acabar de destrozarlo por teléfono? Completamente aterrado contestó.

- Hinata-chan…- acertó a susurrar sintiéndose como un inepto.

- ¿Estás en casa?-. La pregunta de la chica le descolocó. Quizás querría hacer un skype, o llamarle al teléfono fijo…

- Si.- respondió rápidamente. Se hizo un largo silencio.- ¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó dudoso de si se había cortado.

- ¿Dónde es?- preguntó la chica dejando, ahora sí, patidifuso al rubio.

- 994 Quinta Avenida, octavo derecha.- recitó él notando el corazón en la garganta.

- Vale-.

Y la comunicación se cortó. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba Hinata en Nueva York? Quizás quería escribirle una carta… Pero para eso no necesitaba saber si estaba en casa dattebayó.

- ¡Joder! ¡Jodeeeer!- exclamó Naruto mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas como una peonza por su piso.

La cocina llena de cacharros por todas partes. Su cama sin hacer. El salón lleno de latas de cerveza, paquetes de tabaco por todas partes (si, había vuelto a fumar) y un sin fin documentos y listados de empresas.

Vamos. Su casa estaba ideal de la muerte para una visita.

No sabía dónde podía estar Hinata ni cuanto podía tardar en llegar. Así que sólo le quedaba una opción.

Sacando una enorme bolsa de basura comenzó a barrer todo a su interior. Latas, envoltorios… Hizo lo mismo con los cacharros. Triste de admitir, pero sí. En diez minutos y cuatro bolsas después el lugar presentaba un aspecto aceptable. Justo a tiempo porque, cuatro minutos después, sonó el timbre.

Era ella.

- Hola.- dijo ella seria pero sin aquella terrible mirada de odio que tenía la última vez que la había visto.- Disculpa porque me presente sin avisar.- añadió haciendo que a Naruto casi le escapase una sonrisa. Lo había dicho como si hablase con el vecino. Y había cruzado medio mundo.

- Pasa, por favor.- ofreció Naruto mientras contenía las ganas de abrazarla. Era real. Estaba ahí. Y él no sabía que iba a pasar con ellos.

- Lo sé todo.- afirmó ella después de tomar asiento en el sofá y que Naruto preparase un té (de bolsita, hay que decir) para ambos.- Y esta vez es absolutamente todo.- aclaró mientras hacía referencia a la discusión en la boda y los ojos de Naruto se abrían por la sorpresa.

- ¿Te lo contó Sakura?- preguntó.

- No exactamente.- dijo Hinata.- Me lo permitió oír.- añadió casi con una sonrisa.- ¿Me permites tu ordenador?- le pidió a Naruto que, extrañado, asintió. Cuando ella colocó un pendrive y él escuchó su propia voz entendió a lo que se refería.

- Yo…-balbuceó sin saber que decir.

- Preguntar si todo esto es verdad no tiene mucho sentido.- comenzó ella calmada.- Lo he visto en los medios. Creo en tu palabra.- dijo haciendo que las esperanzas marchitas de Naruto comenzasen a renacer.- Pero si hay una pregunta que tengo que hacerte por la cual he venido hasta aquí.- añadió mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos.- ¿Me quieres de verdad?- inquirió mientras Naruto sentía que se le paraba el corazón. No había venido a reprocharle nada, ni a decirle que aunque sus palabras fuesen ciertas tendría que haber actuado de otra forma… No. Venía a preguntarle la única cosa de la que Naruto estaba seguro en este mundo.

- Si. Si Hinata-chan. Te quiero. ¡Te he querido desde el primer momento dattebayó! Nunca me voy a perdonar el daño que te he hecho pero, por favor, déjame que te compense.- rogó él con la voz tomada.- Te aseguro que no te daré motivos para dudar de mí. Te prometo que haré todo lo que quieras y te demostraré todo lo que te quiero porque yo…- Sus palabras murieron cuando la chica se levantó y, acercándose a él, le tomó la cara con sus suaves manos.

- Shh… Está bien, Naruto-kun. Ya me lo has demostrado. No tienes que decir nada más. No he venido sólo a preguntarte eso sino a decirte algo más- dijo la chica con dulzura.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él con voz ahogada.

- Que yo también te quiero-.

Y no hizo falta más para que Naruto se alzase para besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Tampoco tardó mucho Hinata en descubrir la cama sin hacer de Naruto y echarse a reír mientras él la miraba avergonzado.

Mejor todavía fue la cara de la chica cuando, varias horas después, se levantaron a comer algo y no encontró ni un solo plato en la cocina. El hallazgo de las bolsas de basura llenas de platos se convirtió en una anécdota que duraría años.

Cuando, tras pedir una pizza y que Hinata comprobase con alivio que el repartidor se parecía a Naruto en el blanco de los ojos, estaban comiendo tirados en el sofá a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea.

- Emm… Naruto-kun.- comenzó tímidamente.- No tengo mucha idea del asunto, pero he estado pensando… Japón es líder en tecnología y la tuya es una empresa de telecomunicaciones ¿no?- preguntó mientras Naruto asentía y la escuchaba atento.- Sin embargo nuestro país apenas se ha lanzado en otros mercados. Al menos no con todo lo que puede ofrecer. Aunque no será fácil… Creo que podrías encontrar inversores en Japón interesados en expandirse aquí.- finalizó la chica y al ver que Naruto la miraba boquiabierto ponerse encarnada como una amapola.- Perdona, no me hagas mucho caso, no tengo idea de…

- ¡Eso es Hina-chan! ¡Eso es dattebayó! ¡Eres una genio!- exclamó exaltado mientras el trozo de pizza que tenía en las manos volaba por los aires al abrazar a su novia mientras la besaba apasionadamente.- ¡Te quiero!- gritó el rubio haciéndola reír.

* * *

><p>La idea de Hinata dio resultado. Costó cerca de un año de múltiples reuniones y viajes de un lado para otro cosa que, por otra parte, les permitía pasar más tiempo juntos. Y finalmente se hizo una realidad. Lo mejor de todo fue que Naruto quedó designado al frente de la sede Namikaze que se estableció en Japón. Ahora estaban todos juntos.<p>

Hinata ya no era la única soltera de sus amigas. Es más, en breves, Naruto y ella se casarían.

Aunque su historia había sido ciertamente atípica Hinata no modificaría ni un ápice de todo lo que había vivido con Naruto.

-¡Mira esto, Hinata-chan!- exclamó Naruto mientras le tendía una revista que portaba con él. La chica no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar que esa escena le recordaba a alguien. Tras leer el artículo la chica no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Bueno… Bien está lo que bien acaba ¿no?- preguntó radiante.

- Te equivocas ttebayo.- afirmó Naruto convencido.- Esto solo comienza.- le susurró al oído mientras la apretaba junto a él. Y Hinata sabía que tenía toda la razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡SOLTEROS CALIENTES SE CONVIERTE EN LA WEB MÁS POPULAR Y LANZA SU VERSIÓN PARA CHICOS!<strong>_

* * *

><p>-¿Eh…?- murmuró una pelirroja mientras navegaba en su ordenador.<p>

**Sui_bueno_getsu:** ¡Hola zanahoria gafotas! ¿Te apetece quedar?

- ¿¡Pero este imbécil de que va!?

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uffs… Lo que me ha costado ponerme a escribir… Y al final ha salido del tirón. Pero se me acaba de quedar el culo como una tabla de planchar de tanto que llevo sentada escribiendo.<strong>

**Bueeeeno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya parecido un buen final. No andabais desencaminados con lo del compromiso y eso aunque preferí darle una vuelta de tuerca y hacer que fuese Naruto el que aceptó en primera instancia. (Inicialmente era Minato el que le obligaba, pero no quise dejar al bueno de Mina-kun de tirano xP) **

**Que por cierto… En general me gusta dar coherencia a mis fics pero me resultaba tan pero tan tedioso ponerme a buscar información sobre la tecnología japonesa en otros mercados, telecomunicaciones y eso… Que al final me he tomado la "licencia artística" de sacarme de la manga que Japón no había exportado mucho su tecnología. Los entendidos sabrán xDxD**

**Me he dado cuenta de una cosa algo divertida aunque demuestra lo descuidad que soy... Si no me equivoco la página, en un principio, se llamaba solteros ardientes. Despues en el título me lie y le puse solteros calientes. Y sospecho que por el fic la voy nombrando de las dos formas... En fin. Como el orden de los factores (más bien la sustitucion aqui xP) no altera el producto... Lo he dejado así xD**

**Emm… Y que más que más…**

**Ah! Si… Supongo que se puede decir… ¡Voy a participar como juez en un evento NaruHina! Es de temática de terror y, si no me equivoco, aun está abierto el plazo para apuntarse. En cualquier caso os animo a que os paséis por el perfil de Delta Elena, la organizadora del evento, y le echéis un vistazo. =)**

**Y no hay mucho más que decir… Ah si!**

**Gracias a:**

**Stella T Whiteney**

**CONEJA**

**aio hyuuga**

**YouAreMyReason**

**atadalove**

**DinamoGirl23**

**Jime OtakuHime**

**Alice Taisho Gremory**

**ALISS 128**

**Akane Uzumaki-chan**

**Hina music**

**Hiyoko-sama**

**estefany**

**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga**

**Lilipili**

**onighiri-chan**

**Hinata HyugaOoC**

**Davaru**

**Hikari To Seimei**

**sango surime**

**xiyozaqui**

**Hinata12Hyuga**

**Guest**

**hiNAru Aburame**

**Por vuestros reviews tan bonitos y cariñosos. Sois la principal motivación que tengo jejeje.**

**Tanto que son las cinco de la mañana, hora española, y yo con clase en unas horas… Pero cuando llega la inspiración… Jajajajaja**

**Por eso mismo espero poder actualizar pronto El Club S. Tengo el próximo capítulo casi listo y os prometo que va a ser muuuy emocionante ;) Espero que sigáis al tanto jijiji**

**Y sin nada más que decir… Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mate ne!**


End file.
